Memento
by rosesinthenight
Summary: They had met each other in the past. After 8 years, they met again, can they recognize their old friends?...
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: hello everybody, this is my very first fanfic about OkiKagu. Well, I have to change Kagura's past a little to suit with the story. My English grammar is not really good, and this is the first time I try writing a fic, so if you guys have any complain, feel free to tell me. Thanks a lot ^.^

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama. If I do, I'll would add more OkiKagu fan service

**Chap 1: First fate meet**

Raining, raining, and raining. It had been raining for over a week. Now, it was still raining.

Kagura looked out the corridor just to find it's raining more heavily than the last few days. Almost killed by boredom, she yawned and turned to the perm-haired lying on the coach with Jump covered his face:

_ Gin-san, I'm going to buy sukonbu, give me some money.

The white-haired man lifted the magazine on his face, idly said:

_ Oy, your Gin-san has run out of money, use your own money.

_But you never pay me.

_That's because you don't do anything.

_ "Shut up you lazy old man, just give me money" – she yelled at his ear.

The man was now getting annoyed. He sat up, opened his dead-fish eyes, and yelled back:

_You're the one to shut up. Our money for whole this month has been used up to full fill your endless appetite. Why don't you puke all food you have eaten out and eat those the 2nd times? just like buffalo.

*BANG*

A strong punch hit right at his face. Poor Gin, he may never be one of the most handsome guys in Gintama anymore.

There was no a glimpse of hope to get money from Gin. Kagura boringly walked out the street with her umbrella opened. She went to her familiar bench in the park. That bench looked out to a river, where she usually went to whenever she needed solitude.

But when she got close to that bench, she found someone lying on it…

Oh! It's Hasegawa, or we also called 'MADAO'

* BING*

Yes! Just a kick, and maybe after few days people would find his corpse somewhere on the river.

Now, Kagura was sitting alone. It was still raining heavily. The rain reminded her of an indelible memory, when she was just a child…

8 years ago…

She was just a 6 years old girl. She had a happy family just as every normal girl. But one day, her beloved brother-Kamui got crazy and fought with their father. But for her prevention, her father would have killed Kamui. After their fight, her father lost one arm, and Kamui never came home again. Much more badly, her mother soon died of tragedy, sadness and worry. So many terrible things happened in just a short time; our little Kagura was down in the dump. She lost all her hope, belief, and vitality. With much love for his daughter, her father tried to bring her up. So on a mission on Earth, he brought her over, hoping that she would find some fun and back to a cute, smilingly little girl as before.

Still shocked after her mother death, Kagura couldn't find any fun. She aimlessly came with her father, traveled from place to place. Poor the baldy, he tried everything he could to make Kagura smile but it seemed to be hopeless.

One day, they came to a rural area. Thinking that fresh air ad the peaceful atmosphere here could help his daughter recover from her pain, the baldy let Kagura freely go to everywhere she liked, alone.

Morning came, sunbeam lightly spread over everything, small cool wind moved softly, and birds were singing happily on branches. It was so beautiful a scene that Kagura felt rather comfortable. There was no sun on her planet. Sunlight was weakness of Yatoclan but she did hate the dark on there. By the way, it was shinning slightly so she decided to go for a walk.

When Kagura was absent-mindedly walking on an empty street, suddenly a butterfly flew by. She had never seen such a colorful and beautiful creature like this (her plane didn't have butterfly) so she immediately ran after it. They crossed many streets and fields. Finally, the butterfly stopped and landed at a cluster of flowers on a harvested field. But right when Kagura came close to catch it, it flew away. Too exhausted after a long running, she could only disappointedly watch it get away.

As there was no sight of that butterfly anymore, Kagura looked around just to realize that she was in unknown place. There was not even a familiar sign for her to find way back. Much more badly, it started raining, and in just a few minutes, it had become a heavy rain. The rain reminded her of those terrible days_ Kamui and her father tried to kill each other on a rainy day. The day her mother died, it had been raining ceaselessly. She remembered her father crying desperately when her mom forever closed her eyes. And she, standing at the open door, waiting hopelessly for her brother to come back_ but he didn't. Thinking of that, her tears started to fall down her cheeks, mixed with the raindrops on her face. She might have stood in the rain and cried forever if something hadn't happened….

As crying silently, Kagura suddenly fell something moist, moving annoyingly on her toe. She looked down and….

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

It was an earthworm, creeping on her instep. She had never seen such a disgusting creature as it before. It's moist, mucous, ill-looking and grotesque. It's continuously twisting it's viscid red body in the mud. Everytimes that creature slithered forward, the whole body stretched out and the head deformed in a nauseous way. While she was trying to get it out of her foot without touching it, she realized that there were so many earthworms on the ground. Here, here and here. Her fear reached its top, Kagura scream out as loudly possible, hopping someone to come and save her, but it seemed that nobody was there. She busted into tears, thinking that just a second later, those disgusting creature would come to eat her.

Suddenly, a hand patted on her shoulder, made her jump back. It was a little boy, about 8 or 9 years old

_What are you doing here, brat. You have just ruined my sleep.

"What the hell is he talking? I was so happy to see him. He could have saved me. And now he says that. How can he say that to a cute little girl like me?"-Kagura thought.

"It wasn't my fault. It was because of those stupid creatures, you damn ass" – she yelled at him as pointed down to the ground.

He smirked when seeing those earthworms. _" Oh, it would be fun to play something with this girl"_ an idea popped into his head. He stooped to pick up one earthworm and spin it around in front of her. She froze with fear; her skin was paler than ever. That creature was struggling between his fingers as he gradually put it near to her. She was speechless but the tears started falling down on her cheeks more and more.

Then, much to her surprise, he stopped and knelt on one leg, his back turned to her.

_Okay, okay. Stop crying. Get on. I'll carry you.

Kagura's eyes widened. She was so shock to hear that. But it was the only way to get out of her so she obediently did as he told.

They stopped at a small desert house near the field. Then, he threw Kagura down in the most violent way. Thank to her reflexes, she easily landed safely and stood up, yelled at him:

_what the hell have you just done? Wanna kill me?

_It's because you are so heavy, like a little monster, damn brat!

_Hoh, me? Heavy? Isn't it because you are too weak that you can't carry even a little girl like me?

_Who could call you little girl? You are truly a monster.

_I'm not. My father always said that I'm the cutest little girl in the whole universe.

_Haha, he is your father. He said that because he is a monster too, and he wanted to praise himself.

_Shut up, you damn ass!

_You're the one to shut up, motherfucking monster girl.

Then their very first fight began. They tried to hit each other and dodge the attacks. He used his sword (made from bamboo) and Kagura used her umbrella as their weapon. Kagura's umbrella was a red one with small white snowflakes on it (why it was not her purple parasol, we will know later). They had been fight for hours, even when the rain had stopped a while ago; they were still on their fight. Only when they both ran out of power and collapsed on the floor did they stop fighting.

_Ok, stop it, I need a break – she said.

_ Me too.

They lay down silently on the floor, followed their own thought. Kagura had never felt this way before. She couldn't deny that it was so much fun to fight with him. She had never had a friend. On her planet, they always stayed away from her because they were jealous, and scared of her and her family's power. He was the first one daring to insult and fight with her. Some thing about this boy made her feel very comfortable and interested…

_ "Hey, what would you do if the person you hate most steals away the one you love most?" - he suddenly asked, broke the silence between them.

She immediately thought of her beloved brother and mother.

_ "Of course I'll kill him. No. I'll make him suffer the entire most painful thing before his death."_ she yelled with angry tone.

_You're right. That man always hurts my sister; he should end up in hell.

_Ok, I'll help you kill that asshole!

_Ok, let's go!

Whole the rest of day, they had tried so many things to kill a tall man with his hair tided high up: poison, traps, bomb…etc… but that guy somehow still survived. Ow, he was so lucky.

Sunset, he walked her to the river bank, where Kagura could easily find her way back.

_Bye, you monster girl!

_Bye, you damn ass!

Kagura turned back and walked away, but just a few meters, she stopped and turned her head back_ that boy was still standing there, looking toward her. Thinking of something, Kagura suddenly ran to him…

_ "Hey, this is for you" _ she gave him her red umbrella while her cheeks was turning red slightly.

That boy raised a brow_ "Huh, why do you give me your umbrella; I don't need this girly stuff."

_Oy_ She got a little angry _ "Who said that this is for you. I just can't go home with my umbrella got some torn like this. I'll see you tomorrow to take it back. Keep it carefully or I'll kill you. Bye now."

_ Heh? But tomorrow I…..

Kagura ran away before he could finish his saying…

The next day, Kagura came back to that river bank, waiting for him the whole day. So disappointedly, that boy didn't show up

The day after, she had to return to her planet. Her father gave her a new purple parasol to replace her red one _ which she said to be lost, also the only thing she left on Earth. Since that day, she had never seen him again…

….

"Hmmm, I wonder where and how is he now?" _ She mumbled. Because of the memory of that day, she has always come to this river bank every time she felt sad since she came to Earth. Deep inside her heart, she wanted to see him again.

Absent-mindedly, she sang out:

"_As a child, there was the time_

_I didn't get it but you kept me in line_

_I didn't know why you didn't show up_

_Sometime_

_On Sunday morning I missed you_

…

_There're so much more left to say if you were with me today face to face_

_I wish I could talk to you for awhile_

_Miss you but I try not to cry_

_But it's like you're gone too soon_

_It's so hard to accept the fact that you're gone forever_

_I never knew I could hurt like this_

_Everyday life goes on like this…"_

Her voice was so soft and high above the rain. What a beautiful voice!

_ " Oy, stop that crap, what the hell are you singing about, China?" – a voice ( from who we already knew) interrupted her song.

_ Shut up. Sadist! That's not a crap; it's a song for an old friend of mine!

_ "Hoh, you had a friend? How could a monster like you get a friend? – Oh, I knew it, that person must be a monster too" _ He said with a smirk on his face.

_ "Damn you"_ she yelled _ "He isn't a monster, he is human. And he is so much more handsome, better than a sicko, stupid sadist as you!"

_ "Huh, he? So that's a boy, Earth boy?" _His stomach twisted _ "Who the hell is that guy?" _ he thought. But he still keep his smirk:

_ Oh hoh, poor that guy. Don't you think he be your friend because you threatened to kill him?

_It's not. I didn't threaten him. By the way, at least I got one friend. And you, ohohohoho, no one would be friend with a hard-core sadist like you!

_Who says I had none. You should know that there are so many girl would give their lives to be with me.

_ Oy, those girls are totally stupid. Anyway, I'm not in the mood fighting with you now. Bye, hope I would never see you face again!

_So do me.

Then, them two walked toward two opposite ways, back to their homes.

So, this is chap 1. How do you think? I know this fic is suck, but I still hope you enjoy it. And the most important thing: REVIEW. Your reviews are very precious to me. Don't be shy to leave the reviews, negative or not. This story can continue or not depends much on you, so please tell me your opinions. Thank you so much ^.^


	2. Chapter 2: Past and Present

Author's note: hello everybody, I'm back. Sorry for the long wait, I was too busy. Thank you so much for your reviews and add fav. I smiled like an idiot and jumped crazily when I received each review.

_To **jinky, Enaji-chan, Zack Clyde Von Crisst, Korenai-chan,Gurako-san, jette soller, marilu : **thank you so much, I am so happy to know that you like my story

_To **AiLenaLeeWalkerXD: ** wow. Thank for your add fav and review, I didn't expect there would be someone like my work that much. You made my day brighter ^.^

To** rinho**: thank for helping me translate. I really scare of Earthworm. I almost cry when I wrote about it, it's such a scary animal T.T

To **mazzal-san: ** thank for your review and challenge. I hope I don't let you down

To everybody, this chap is to accomplish the challenge from **mazzal-san. **I'm so sorry if this chap let you down. But I still hope you guys enjoy it. If you want to challenge me, I'm ready ^.^

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama ( though I would love to)

**CHAP 2: PAST AND PRESENT**

_Please, let me come with you. Sou-chan is still a child. I need to take care of him…

And….

…..

I want to be with you, Hijikata-san.. – The young girl whispered.

_That's none of my business - The tall man coldly said, his back was still turning to her face.

After his saying, it all was silent – a deep, awkward silence filled the air. Tears were falling from her eyes. Her heart was broken but she tried her best not to collapse on the floor as the tall man slowly walked away.

He left, without saying anything. He didn't even dare to look back. He was afraid…that unless he left right now, he couldn't bear it anymore. Eyes were full of tears but he stubbornly held them in. He was afraid of seeing her crying, afraid of feeling her heart broken because of him. He knew that if he had turned to see her just one more time, he might have left everything else only to stay by her side to her very last moment. It was such a painful conversation, a painful night. But not only them two had to suffer the heartbreak. There was another one- it was Mitsuba's little brother.

Hiding himself behind a big tree, Sougo silently listened to their talk. Each word was like a sharp blade cutting his heart in piece. He leaned his body on the tree, repressed his tears. He didn't want Mitsuba to know that he was here. It would have just made her suffer more pain. He would rather kill himself than hurt his sister.

When they both had left, there was only Sougo in the garden. He knelt down on the ground, cried as if he had never cried before. "How could that asshole do that to Aneue? Hadn't he known about her sickness. Why the hell is he always stealing away everything I treasure most? Kondo-san, and now is Aneue. Why? Why? Why?

Daybreak, he left home without letting Mitsuba know. He wasn't in the mood coming to Dojo. In fact, he didn't want to see that freak's face. "I just want him to go to HELL"- he thought.

Not too far from his house, there was a perfect place for anyone who wanted to be alone: a desert house lying among empty fields. This was his favorite place; no one could ever come to bother him, especially Hijikata .

But this time is very different. He put his eye mask on his face, trying to sleep, but the conversation last night kept spinning on his mind:

IT'S NONE OF MY BUSINESS..

IT'S NONE OF MY BUSINESS…

NONE OF MY BUSINESS….

MY BUSINESS…..

"SHIT!"

That sentence annoyingly twisted in his head

"JUST DIE, HIJIKATA" _ he screamed out.

Then he used his usual way to fall asleep: counting Hijikata's corpse.

1 Hijikata's poisoned corpse

2 Hijikata's burnt corpse

3 Hijikata's shot down corpse

…

4255 Hijikata's hemorrhoids corpse

4256 Hijikata's drowned corpse

_"Damn it, I can't sleep" – he angrily sat up, pull out his eye mask.

*flash back*

_Aneue, do you like him? _ asked Sougo

_Huh, who?

_Hijikata.

_ Oh. Well, maybe a little – Mitsuba answered mildly

_Why? What's so good about him? He is a mayofreak, addicts to dog food, bad-mouthed, cold, heartless. How can you like him? – He peevishly asked

Still so softly, Mitsuba held him in her arms, patted his head and said:

_Well, it's hard to tell you now, you won't understand. But when you find your special girl, you will know what I'm feeling now.

_No, Aneue. I just love only you. There is no better girl than you

_ That's because you haven't met her yet. Love will come when you don't expect it most, you know? _she said, grinned lightly.

_No way, Aneue….

*Back to the main story*

"Right. No way I would fall for a stupid girl as Aneue said. Love? Fate? Crush? What the hell are those stupid things? God, you say that we should believe in love. Hoh, I don't believe in love. Only if you make her show up right now! "….

!

A girl's scream interrupted his thought

" Eh, how could it possibly happen? I have just thought…"

He immediately ran toward where the noise came from

It was an orange-haired girl, screaming (and crying) loudly on the field. Her cerulean eyes were full of tears. So silently, Sougo approached her from behind and place his hand on her shoulder. At a glance, that girl jumped back ( as if she defend herself from an enemy), faced Sougo. He rudely asked:

_What are you doing here, brat? You have just ruined my sleep (even though he hadn't been sleeping)

Her face changed from purple (because of fear) to crimson (because of anger).

_It's not my fault. It's because of those disgusting creatures. – she pointed to the ground.

Only now did he realize there were so many earthworms under their feet. Of course this couldn't scare him a little, but they seemed to be real dangerous monsters to this girl.

*Sadist mode on*

He picked up one and spun it in front of the girl. He enjoyed so much as her face became paler and paler. But then…

One, two, three, more and more tears started falling down her cheeks. He looked straight deep in her sapphire eyes, stunned: "She has so beautiful eyes". He could read the fear and panic in those teary eyes too. Well, Sougo is a sadist, but the sadist still can't bear the heat. He can't help seeing a girl crying in front of him. Threw away that earthworm, he knelt one leg down on the ground; turn his back to her to help carry that girl out of here.

Only when she got on his back did he realize how small she was. "Too slimy, her weight is next to nothing" – he thought.

Then the story went on as we knew: they stopped at the desert house, fought, collapsed on the floor and followed their own thought.

Silence filled the air for a while. The conversation with Mitsuba showed up in his head again. "is it true?" – he wondered. "No way" – his own mind slapped himself. Then, he gradually turned to see that little girl. He could feel his heartbeat raising faster in his chest.

She was lying next to him. Their faces were just inches away. Her eyes were shutting closely, as if she had been sleeping. Pink shades covered her plump cheeks ( must because of the long fight). Some of her red bangs fell freely on her forehead. She really looked like a sleeping angel. " Well, an adorable child." – he thought.

Suddenly, the girl opened her eyes; Sougo quickly turned his head to the other way, felt like his heart skipped a beat. Took a deep breath, he tried to calm himself: "Take it easy, take it easy. I'm just too tired now, not because of that monster girl. Just close my eyes and take a nap. When I wake up everything will back to normal." – he mumble to himself. But as he shut his eyes, the sight of sleeping Kagura immediately popped up on his mind. His heart even beat more arrhythmically.

_ "Well, this is weird. Too weird! Isn't this what Mitsuba mean?" – he wondered…

" NO! No way in hell. I must be crazy now." – he shook his head heavily to deny – "It's all your fault Hijikata. You'd better pay for this…and for my sister too – his flame of killing Hijikata was stronger than ever.

Much to Sougo's surprise, that girl offered to help him. There couldn't be anything better. She was good enough to be a useful assistance. And , well, it was so fun to play with her though he stubbornly didn't admit it.

Everything was the same as his routine: trying to kill Hijikata by all possible ways, but he never enjoyed it as much as today. Thanked to Kagura's help, that guy almost died so painfully. ALMOST. He survived after all. Such a pain in ass!

End of day, he took her to the river bank (she said that she need to come to this place to find way back home)

_Bye, monster girl – he deadpanned. He had intended to say something more special and longer but at last it all came out like that. He could see a little disappointment on her façade.

_Ok, bye, you damn brat. – she kept her poker face and quickly walked away.

_Ok, that brat is gone now. Time to back home now – he talked to himself. But his feet didn't move. There was something keeping him standing there and looking at her

Her red umbrella was spinning like a flower playing with the wind and shinning as the sunbeam was dancing on it.

"Red suit you well, China"_ Sougo lowered his tone not to let her hear his saying. He only wanted to observe her until she totally went out of sight. But just after a few seconds, that red like-a-flower umbrella stopped spinning, she didn't move one more step, kept the same position for a while as if she had been deep in thought. Then, when he had yet found out what was happening, that umbrella showed up right in front of him.

_This is for you.

His eyes widened in shock: "Why all of sudden she gives it to me?" But still retorted:

_I don't need that girly stuff.

_I can't go home with a torn umbrella like this, and it's all your fault. Keep it carefully…..

I'll see you tomorrow to take it back. Bye now.

She ended with a beautiful smile. In the yellow light of sunset, her smile became so brilliant as if not her but the sun was smiling. It got him stunning. Nobody had ever smiled to him that way. The smiles of Kondo and Mitsuba were like family's love. The smiles of others were full of mock and contempt. But this girl's smile, well, just can be described by one word: "happiness".

Only after a couple of minutes did her last sentence reach his mind _ ye, ye, tomorrow, tomorrow…

WAIT. Isn't it the day I have to move to Edo?

….

_ Hey, tomorrow I can't come. _ that girl was too far away.

Hey, hey, ….

_OKITA. Wake up, wake up. What's wrong with you?

Sougo opened his eyes, pull away his eyes mask. Facing him was Hijikata's angry face, he was grapping Sougo's collar.

_Oh, Hijikata. Why haven't you died yet?

_Shut up, what are you babbling about? How dare you sleep in patrol time? And what have you done? Look at you, wet from head to toe. Kondo-san will worry over you, ya know?

_Okay, okay. I know it. You can go now, I can handle things here.

The Vice commander let out of Sougo's collar, lit up his cigarette: "Don't skip your job again", and he walk out of sight.

There was only Sougo in the park, sitting on Kagura's favorite bench.

"Hmm, so it was just a dream. Why the heck I dream about it. She must have forgot me already"

He remember the first time they met again. It was in summer festival. While patrolling around (in fact, eating and enjoying the festival). Suddenly, he heard a man's shriek:

"AAAAHHHHHH! My glasses"

_Oh, somebody seems to have a problem. Not that I care

Till he saw what that poor man was screaming about – a girl in red China suit with a gun was insisting on taking the man's broken glasses – its fun now.

*BANG*

_ Give me your watch – he shot the poor man's watch.

The red China girl threw him a deadly glare right away. Glaring back, he immediately realized who she is _ That red hair, blue eyes and those twin buns can't be mistaken for anyone else – It's her, the little girl 8 years ago.

Their reunion started by glare full of murdered intention, went on by game "who can shoot Madao more", and ended by a blast of bomb. The fact that they always fight every time they met didn't change even its 8 years later. And he still didn't admit that he enjoyed fighting with her so much, just as 8 years ago. So disappointedly, she seemed to forget about him, she didn't recognize him. How stupid she was! Sometime he just wanted to beat the crap out of her, and tell her it was him (and he had never forgotten her). Then he could take a photo of her dump face as she knows the truth (or maybe he would like her to pay more attention to him, don't you think so?).

"That stupid girl must absolutely forget all about it, damn China" – he sniggered, turned on his MP3-katana and chose his most favorite song (since he met her again) . the lyric was so fit to his current feeling and situation:

_*There's something I wanna tell you  
I can't put the emotions  
That fill my heart into words  
But please hear what I have to say_

_Before I knew it I couldn't sleep at night with thoughts of you in my head  
Even asleep my feelings grew so strong that I'd search for you in my dreams  
If I told you everything I felt like our relationship now would fall apart  
But I can't stand being just your friend so I want to tell you everything  
When I stand in front of you my courage disappears and I lose all my nerve  
All those phrases I prepared for you spill out and are forgotten  
My heart is burning and beating so fast, this isn't like me at all  
I don't care how it looks, I just want you to hear what I have to say_

_**I love you, I really love you  
I wish I could tell you with more words than that  
But I can't do anything about it, when I put my pouring emotions  
Into words, yeah, they only come out as "I love you"_

_That's all I can say, but that's everything I wanna say_

_The day we first met was so clear and it was hot all day long  
We met each other that day and suddenly love began  
Your face, your style were exactly my type hitting me like a fastball strike  
Your smile was free and that's why I couldn't get you out of my mind  
I can't hold back these growing emotions, I've got to be brave, it's do or die  
I'll embrace these honest feelings and now there's something I wanna tell you_

_Actually, I'm scared and nervous  
but I promise to be stronger  
so I can protect you and your dreams  
now I'll go straight ahead to your city, straight to where you are_

_That's all I can say, but that's everything I wanna say_

_ "hmmm, I still wanna know who the damn guy she talked about is. Heh, not that I care, just curious…"

*back to Shinsengumi HQ*

_Oh, there you are Okita-san. Hurry up, pack up your things. We're going to Bushu tomorrow.

_Huh, why all of sudden you have that decision, Kondo-san?

_Well, it will have been a round year since Mitsuba's death. I think having her death anniversary at her home land would be better for you.

_Ok, I get it. I need to go now, Kondo-san.

*At Yorozuya*

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN? Finding a stray cat? Are you crazy or not? – the perm-haired shouted loudly at a mid-aged man.

_Stop it, Gin-chan. How can you talk to our customer that way? We haven't received any job for over 3 months. Ah, here is your tea – the glasses guy smiled to the mid-aged man, tried to please him.

So can you tell us what your problem is?

_Please help me, I'm begging you. No one wants to waste time finding a stray cat. But that cat is very important to my daughter. It's her only friend.

_ So, what happened?

…

The man paused for a little while.

_it's a long story. I'm a busy man so I couldn't spend much time for my family. My daughter's health has been very weak since she was born. She could only stayed at home and sometime peeped other kids playing around. But she is still a lovely, kind and emotional girl. My wife was a good woman. She was very generous and gentle to everyone, and never complained or question about my absence. I seemed to be the luckiest man in the world. I had a good job, a happy family, till one day…..

_What was wrong?

Tears freely came out from his eyes. _ "well, when I was announced, she had died for 2 days. They told me that she had got a cold. First it was just a normal influenza. But it became worse in the night. She didn't want anybody to worry for her so she tried to suffer herself and felt unconscious the next day. The doctors did everything possible to save her, but it was too late. She …she… - he busted into tears – She died that night. The cat is her last present for my daughter. It was abandoned in the rain and my wife took it home to be friend with my daughter. Huhuhuhuhuhu. No one could imagine she would die on the next day.

_So, how about the cat?

_It became my daughter's only friend. Through the cat, she fell like her mom was still by her side. She spent whole her time with it. So did the cat. It only ate what my daughter fed and let only her hold it. But three days ago, it disappeared. No on knows where it is now. Poor my little girl, she worries for it too much and now gets sick. I'm afraid that…that…_He couldn't go on. His face showed great anxiety and pain.

_You are afraid that she would end up as her mother, isn't it? – asked Shin.

_ Ri...right..huhuhuhuhu. I'm just a useless freak, bad father, bad husband. If I had spent more time for my family, if I had stayed with my wife the night she got sick, she would have not died, and my daughter wouldn't have suffered so much pain.

He was down on his knees:

_I'm begging you. Please help me. This is the only thing I could do for my daughter. Please. If you don't hyelp me, I'll kneel here forever, please, please!

_Gin..Gin-chan, we should help this poor man.

_….

Tsk. Okay – he scratched his head – But remember this: that cat can't live with your daughter forever. Someday it will run away again, or it would die before your daughter. If you don't want her to have such pain as her mother's death, do what a father need to do, or you will regret for whole the rest of your life.

_You agree? Oh! Thanks, thank you so much. I don't know what to say now. Thank you. I promise to be a good father. Thank you, thank you.

_Umm, so where should we go to find that cat now?

_Bushu, it's not far from here.

And now, we back to place where our main story began. What will happen next? Just read ^.^

So this is chap 2. How do you think. Mazzal-san, did I fail? Well , just as I said: your reviews are very important to me. this story can continue or not depend so much on your opinions. Feel free to tell me if I made any mistake. Thank you so much *bow*


End file.
